Alice Returns to Wonderland
by Jezzyboo
Summary: -Based off of the new Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp-


You know after I left for China... I didn't really think about Wonderland all too much... It just seemed to surreal to me that I just kind of... Forgot. Haha, funny how that happens, right? It's not like I totally forgot I just have had a lot of things on my mind. Like how to make my father's work successful. And now that I'm am an important person I have important things to think about, not talking dogs and vanishing cats!

Currently I am on a plane, I'm getting out of China, and I'm going to the united States... Just to, you know... Get away. My life here is crazy yet just like my dad said, the best people in the world are the bonkers. My eyes were staring into the back seat of the passenger in front of me on the plane. I was looking at the stitched in the fabric, wondering if I could maybe don something like that. Maybe I could take my time and make a hat... just like the... Mad Hatters' hat...

Suddenly, I had to suck in my bottom lip, and bite harshly on the flesh. Every time I thought about the crazy man, my heart went pitter patter, and I just couldn't stand it, I was eighteen then... There was nothing going on but a simple look and think he was attractive... Nice... And amazing... Nothing more! I am freaking twenty-five now. I have no husband, no kids and I'm a damn virgin! I cannot be thinking about fictional characters that my imagination had made up.

"Ma'am? May I get you some peanuts?" The voice gripped a hold of my soul and I yanked my eyes from the seat and looked up, half way expecting the see the White Queen smiling down at me with her lovely angelic face, the Queen who could do no wrong... Worst thing she had ever done was send her older sister with that horrible man away... But no that wasn't what I saw, it was just the plane lady who walks around asking people if they wanted food or drink.

"No thank you..." My voice still had the hints of a English woman, but I really didn't care. I turned my head slightly to look out of the window and down to the Earth. I knew my mind was wanting to scream and just go crazy, I had to keep everything to myself, I was almost tempted to grab the lady back as she walked away and tell her everything that had happened while my stay in Wonderland but I held myself in check. No need to let the Plane members think you're crazy, Alice...

And then, I closed my eyes... Why not sleep off this feel of being crazy? Yes that is what I plan to do. I leaned my body to the side and rested my cheek against the cool plane of the window. My hands were tucking in my skirts to keep them warm and my mind was running around crazy until it grew tired and then I started to slip into a sleepless sleep…

By the time I had awoken the plane was going down, and I felt my stomach flying up into my throat. I hated this feeling it was really rather crazy. Like everything in my damned life. The plan stopped and I got up, grabbing my bags from the cubby above my head. Once I got everything and I got off of the plane and went into the airport, looking around… for what? Not like I was coming here for family all of my family live in England. I was here alone… like I have been for quite a while.

I left the airport without any help with the men who asked to escort me, and I got into a cab, telling them where I wanted to go, I waited for about fifteen minutes and finally we arrived at the hotel I was to stay at until my life settled down and I got a steady job. I checked into the hotel and looked at the room I was given, smiling to myself. "My my… This looks just a bit familiar…" I whispered to myself as I thought of the room the White Queen had given me. My smile stayed as I closed my eyes, and fell onto the bed that I was given.

Right at this minute is when I wished that everything in my life would be just fine, but knowing my luck… I am Alice Kingsman… my life is going to go down the shit hole. I was curled on my side for about four hours before I opened my eye and realized I had been sleeping. Well then… that was another dreamless sleep. I really need to get myself checked because of those. Oh well, I got up and put some jeans and a tshirt on and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

Wow I look like an American with stark white hair. I smiled and brushed my china made hair brush through my white curls and once they settled down around my shoulders I took a deep breath and was on my way to find a job… at first it was very hard, but after hours and hours of looking I finally made it as a park manager. That was fine because I love nature and all its perks… white rabbits too…


End file.
